Una serie de sucesos inesperados
by sakuritamoon70
Summary: Solo deseaba seguir con su tranquila vida de administrador en el rancho que le dieron a su cuidado, pero dicha felicidad de armonía y paz le será arrebatada por la llegada de "una mujer demonio" según la definición de ese vaquero de piedra, un simple juego del cordero indefenso y el zorro astuto, ¿quien ganara la batalla? ¿El cordero o el zorro?


**Descleimer:** Los personaje de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Grupo Clamp, los tomo prestado sin fines de lucro, para el entretenimiento, excepto algunos que vayan apareciendo en el trama los cuales si son de mi autoría.

Nota: Explicación debido al título de la historia, sé que hay varias que cuentan con el mismo, pero este es un proyecto el cual ya lo tenía en mente desde hace meses, el cual me anime por fin a transcribir, lo importante es que el trama no sea el mismo a las demás historias, aunque si en su momento se da algún problema con dicho título, será cambiado inmediatamente, muchas gracias por su atención.

Esta será una historia corta, a lo mejor tendrá una máximo de 10 capítulos, a un mínimo de 5 capítulos, ni más, ni menos, espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus opiniones. Gracias.

Sakuritamoon70

* * *

_**UNA SERIE DE SUCESOS INESPERADOS**_

* * *

_**PROLOGO**_

**-**Tempestad- es lo que arrasaba los llanos solitarios y olvidados por el mismo hombre.

Las carreteras de tierra, ahora son solo posos de lodo y barro, mientras miles de litros agua sucumben del cielo oscuro, por las nubes grises cargadas de ese líquido que ahora chocan con furia contra el suelo.

-Tétrico- se define el momento, truenos del más impresionante tamaño alumbra el negro manto, ecos lúgubres, de sonidos explosivos partiendo el firmamento a la mitad.

-¡Maldición!- un grito de frustración y rabia, que es acompañado por otro trueno aterrador.

Un joven jinete, abandona el lomo de su compañero cuadrúpedo, en un salto seco, llenando su bostas de ese fango amarillo, que antes debía de ser una carretera de tierra, la lluvia golpea fuerte contra el cuerpo del hombre, que solo lleva en ese momento un poncho como protección.

La rabia domina los sentidos del hombre, pero un latente corazón en su pecho hace presente otro sentimiento, dando paso al miedo, cuando se percata de un jeep color verde militar, varado a unos cuantos pasos de él, con la puerta del conductor a medio abrir, mientras por la inclinación delantera del vehículo delata que las llanta delanteras están atascada en uno de los tantos posos de fango que se formaron la las lluvia.

El vaquero sin perder tiempo, saca una linterna de los bolsos laterales de la montura de su caballo, prendiéndola y alumbrando hacia el vehículo, al no ver ningún inicio de movimiento, empieza el andar a grande zancadas hasta el lugar, mientras rezaba a todos los dioses existente que esa condenada mujer demonio se encontrase bien- si, así le llama a su tormento de hace semanas, mujer demonio, desde el primer día que piso el rancho que está a su cuidado- y que este dentro del jeep.

Ya en la puerta del vehículo, la termina de abrir, y alumbra con la linterna hacia el interior, no encontrando a la dueña, las llaves están pegadas y los faroles prendidos alumbrando hacia el poso de fango.

-Maldita sea, ¿Dónde carajos de metió?- ruge el hombre desesperado acompañado de otro trueno con la misma intención de partir el cielo.

Alumbra el sendero, buscando señales de huellas dejadas, nada, la tormenta ha borrado cualquier rastro de pisadas.

Otro trueno cae, alumbrando el lúgubre manto negro sobre él, dando a conocer más allá de esa carretera solitaria, una especie de huerto abandonado, inmediatamente corre hacia su caballo, montándolo en una velocidad impresionante, dándole la orden al galope hacia ese lugar.

A paso veloz va el pobre animal, el frio de la lluvia puede calar hasta los huesos indefensos de un ave, vaho sale de las fosa nasales del caballo, mientras su rechinar es acompañado de otro sin fin de truenos lúgubres.

Llega al huerto, se lanza otra vez del animal, lo toma de las riendas, y lo amarra en un lazo rápido contra una de las maderas de la cerca, observa el lugar, a unos pasos esta una cabaña, da la impresión de que en cualquier momento se vendrá abajo, pero las luces encendidas y el humo saliendo de una pequeña chimenea indica que está habitada.

Sin perder más tiempo, se dirige a la morada, en unos cuantas zancadas ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de madera de la cabaña, algo descuidada y podría jurar que hasta mohosa, la abre de un golpe seco, si pedir permiso a los dueños, la luz de las lámpara de querosén y la chimenea chispeante, lo ilumina a medio cuerpo dándole un aspecto sombrío.

Los habitantes del lugar se asustan, mientras ese hombre misterioso, lleva una de sus manos varoniles hacia la capucha del poncho dando a relucir su rostro completamente rígido, de color canela suave, mientras unos cabellos marrones rebeldes se esparcir por su frente empapada por la lluvia, ojos castaños, de profundo mirar, observa una silla frente la chimenea, donde una hermosa mujer ve la llamas que consume sin piedad la leña.

Y ahí está, la mujer demonio que vino a acabar con la tranquilidad de su vida, semanas atrás, pensando sabrá Dios que cosas mientras se funde con las llamas de aquella pequeña fogata.

-Sakura- llamo, o eso quería, ya que salió más fue un sonido ronco acompañado de frustración y rabia contenida de lo más profundo de su garganta.

Ese simple silbido o intento de llamado, hace que la mujer absorta en las llamas de la chimenea, voltee hacia la persona que la nombra, y ahí, en ese preciso momento es donde ambos supieron que nada sería igual.

Cuando ojos verdes esmeralda, chocaron contra los chocolates que en ese momento solo se veía rencor inmenso, mezclado por la furia, debatiéndose por si dejar ganar la angustia.

Ese hombre, de porte firme, impotente, el cual parecía no tener ningún tipo de sentimientos, más bien un tempano de hielo, se encuentra allí parado, en la puerta de aquella cabaña de aspecto andrajoso, empapado de pies a cabeza y lleno de lodo, solo observándola y transmitiendo ondas cerebrales de querer retorcerle ese frágil y blanco cuello que posee. Ahora no podía llamarlo vaquero de piedra, porque esa mirada avellana estallaba de un sinfín de sentimientos encontrados bajo esa tormenta.

-Tempestad absoluta- como la noche tormentosa, rayos implacables rompen el manto negro sobre ellos, acompañados de los ecos lúgubres dejados por los furiosos truenos, acompañan la bofetada recibida en un rostros frágil de porcelana, mientras el pecho fuerte, varonil y rígido, sube y baja por el sentimiento de miedo encontrado.

Solo pensar que semanas atrás, no imagino encontrase en una situación de tal magnitud, ojos verdes, ojos marrones, se cruzan, verdes acuosos, marrones desesperados, acompañan al abrazo frustrante, asfixiante que rodea el frágil cuerpo de aquella mujer.

-Sakura- escucha la mujer, en su oído derecho, el cálido aliento de aquel hombre la estremece- Que sea la primera y última vez que se te acurra salir en una maldita tormenta- susurra suave, mientras el abrazo se hace más apretado.

Si, ese hombre que la abraza con fuerza ya no era el vaquero de piedra, como semana atrás.

Esa era la calma después de la gran tormenta de personal.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **

Bueno, para ser franca no estaba planeado este proyecto para subirlo en este momento, hasta que no lograra terminar los que ya tienen tiempo, pero la inspiración a esta historia llego de repente, y transcribí el epilogo para probar a ver cuánto agrada esta nueva entrega de mi parte, depende de los resultados que espero obtener, serán entregados los nuevos capítulos, los cuales serán el desenlace de como los protagonista llegan a la situación ya expuesta en esta primera entrega.

Como anuncie en la portada, será una historia corta, la cual no pasara de 10 capítulos, y no será menos de 5, lo que acarrea ser capítulos largos y muy explícitos, los capítulos serán entregados a mitad y finales de cada mes, sin excepción, ya que también tengo otros compromisos como sabrán.

Al ver que este proyecto no cubre mis expectativas, será eliminado de inmediato, y será publicado nuevamente cuando dos de los proyectos ya avanzados sean culminados.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado el prólogo de la historia, esperare sus observaciones con ansias, muchas gracias por su atención.

Se despide:

Sakuritamoon70.

PD: si quieren saber más sobre mis actualizaciones, me pueden encontrar en el grupo de Facebook, Fics de Card captor Sakura. En mi profile les dejare dicho link.


End file.
